Road to The Unknown/Issue 6
As Gorrister, Royce and Tanith prepared to leave, Gwyn approached the three and silently wished them luck. Without words from any of the four, the three made their way out of the gate to go to their destination. Michael approached Gwyn and motioned for him to follow him, they walked to Michael's 'office' and as he sat down in his chair he jokingly said "Welcome to my office." with a chuckle, his posture soon went into a more serious way and he coldly asked "Why are you guys back? I thought Gorrister made it clear you two didn't want anything to do with this place?" Surprised at the question, Gwyn simply shakes his head and replies "Look Michael, Gorrister's got a temper, we both know that. You know I wouldn't be able to leave this place, Hell I helped you build it, 'case you've forgot." Michael's expression drops as if surprised that he'd forgotten, "Do you think I'm that much of an idiot to forget how the great Gwyn built this place? C'mon bro." he replied with a laugh. After the slight laugh, Michael's expression grew grim and he sighed sadly. "What's up?" Gwyn asks in some concern. "It's just...how long the world's been like this, I can hardly remember what it was like. It's tiring, trying to remember what the world was like before." Michael replied sadly. Gwyn simply nodded in agreement with his friend, "Yeah...it is, I try not to think about it to be honest, what happened, happened." he replied. As Gwyn and Michael continue their conversation the trio had made their way to their destination. ---- Clutching his rifle, Gorrister gestured to wait, "Something's off here..." he whispered, in response to this he slowly turned the safety off of his rifle and prepared to enter the building slowly. With several quick turns he sighed and mumbled to himself, Royce and Tanith followed. Royce moving up slowly gazed at the potential gear and scratched his head, "What kind of shit do we even need old man?" he questioned while starting to look through the junk, sighing he kicked a trash can which fell over and nearly covered him in all sorts of mess. Tanith laughed quietly to herself at the sight of Royce making a fool of himself, "Have you ever considered listening to what people have to say before doing your stupid shit?" ---- Before Royce could reply the sound of footsteps had startled the trio as a burley male approached them with no hint of fear. After a brief stare down between the four, the man began to speak, "Now, with all appreciation, I'd like to ask. What the fuck are you doing in my house?" "Oh you know, just decided to go for a walk, maybe find a dog for the apartment we're building." Tanith replied with sarcasm. Chuckling at the sarcasm, the man motioned with his head as several people approached the trio from behind with firearms of their own, "Pretty mouth you've got there red, I wonder how good you'll be able to run it." he muses. "She'd probably bore you to death with her wit there, buddy. I mean she's got a temper, enough to set this place alight." Royce interrupted. Smiling, the man began to speak again, "Quite really, I don't like people coming into my house and messing with my shit, I'm not unreasonable by any means, leave little red here and you two can leave." Gorrister was about to express the denial of the offer but a swift blow to the head from one of the man's group knocked him down as they drag the two out. "Pleasure doing business with ya." the man sadistically mused as he signaled two of his goons to grab Tanith. ---- Royce and Gorrister are thrown out of the compound, with the two being locked outside. With a grunt of pain from the blow, Gorrister slowly steadied himself standing, "Well, that shit could've gone better...fuck this hurts." "We're not leaving her in there are we? Right, old man?" Royce questioned. With a slight gaze of confirmation he pointed to a boarded window, "There's our entrance kid." "It's almost like you're back on the job, y'know busting drug dealers, next you'll go back to beating Silas." Royce joked. Shaking his head at the joke they stood outside the window preparing to enter. Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Silas* *Gwyn *Gorrister Harrington *Rayne* *Straid* *Selena* *Does not appear. Supporting Cast *Michael Minor Cast *Burly man *Several members of his group Trivia *amagad I did it Category:Riley Category:Road to The Unknown Category:Road to The Unknown Issues